Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights/RFA/archive/Enochf
(+17)/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends (July 6) Support #Enochf is a well oiled machine running at peak capacity, kinda like M.A.D.C.L.A.W. but without the maverick homicidal side effects. One of the funniest contributors we have. He recently fixed all our categories, comes up with new ways to make us laugh while completely neglecting our manual of style at the same time. He adopted more orphans than Madonna and Angelina Jolie X 100 together. A bunch of his work has been promoted to DP:AOE he has his first Featured Sith nomination up for review. He has been chosen Evil Genius of the month by his peers once before and is currently nominated for the second time. Enochf is also the only Darthipedian who has his own category Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Enochf is an Evil Genius, he's a great contributor and he has his own category. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #He's the best at what he does. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 19:02, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Of course. --Darth tom (talk) #Enoc can go kark himself! I could never vote for someone so efficient and well-greased! NaruHina Talk 19:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Didn't he sing that Guri song on the Wookiee-Cast? That's a good enough reason to support this as any, I suppose. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Sure. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Per Madclaw--Darth Oblivion 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Big yes. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #'Bout time. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 01:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) #He contributes a lot. And has his own category. That's really something. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 15:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC) #Sounds good to me.--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 17:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) #I can't believe this hasn't happened yet...Are you sure he isn't just one of those missplaced admins? ;)-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 12:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #He has his own category. IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 19:18, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #I oppose, because I'm supporting. иιƒкч? 03:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 00:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Optional candidate Q&A #Why do you want to become an administrator? #*So I can delete things. Many things. #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #*In the Darthipedia's case, try our damnedest to keep the place active, defy the odds and still be around in five years. #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #*Political in the sense that, before you do something stupid or extreme, you have to take a moment and ponder the checks and balances on yourself. Like the fact that the rest of the admins might decide you're more trouble than you're worth. And every now and then you'll have to write a bill and dump it on Capitol Hill. #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #*Eh, I try to be welcoming to you kids. Vandals will get the banhammer. Unfunny and offensive writers won't, necessarily, without a consensus from higher-ups. #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #*Nothing major. I plan to deal with it using my passive-aggressive tendencies and sarcasm. #Of your articles or contributions to Darthipedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #*I still like New Jedi Order. Darth Bane turned out well. And the Conversation of Anakin and Obi-Wan. Sorry for all the wrestling references. #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #*Deleting old categories after I move 'em. Deleting old versions of pics. Blocking vandals. #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as AoE, FS, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? #*Important if the goal is to keep Darthipedia running. I'll be around to vote to on stuff. #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #*Eh, every group of admins will develop their own standard operating procedure no matter what the rules say. If it works, it works. I'm more interested in contributing than running the place. #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #*It'd be nice if Darthipedia became like flypaper to funny Star Wars fans with a lot of spare time. So an admin should keep an eye on new users' contributions. If they're so-so, no reaction. If they're bad, maybe mark the articles "improve" or vote them into the Sarlacc pit. If they're good, let the newbie know. #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #*I'd say "oops." #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #*Aside from the block, and a sarcastic comment alongside the block, nothing else. The problem would only come if there was some user creating lots of accounts to abuse me. #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an ''established user? #*Pfff. Only if I had three-quarters of the admins backing me. And only if every single one of them refused to block the user himself. #If you could change any one thing about Darthipedia, what would it be? #*Eh. I dunno. The Leia Organa Solo article, probably. And Wormie should be moved back to Luke Skywalker. But before I change anything, I wait for some worthwhile comedy hook to become evident. Oh, and I'd bring Gonk back from Gilligan's Island. #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #*It's fine. #Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Darthipedia IRC chat? #*I'm there. #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Wars communities (Wookieepedia, SWFanon) trying to change policies here? #*Who, moi? I reserve the right to completely overhaul Caption of the Week and rule over it with an iron fist, but aside from that, changing policies isn't even a priority for me. I'll go through channels for anything else. #Who is the most awesome Sith of all time? (Note: The only correct answer is Steve Perry.) #*Darth Talon. Giggety. #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #*For wikis, it's consensus. It's an imperfect system, but hey, it's an imperfect medium for imperfect human beings. #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? #*Eh... I've been Chairman of Wookieepedia QOTD for two years or so. Comments Nomination accepted in IRC. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC)